A Crime, and A Wedding
by Ponchygirl
Summary: There is some violence, and a very sad beginning. As you can tell by the title, there was a crime committed, and there will be a wedding. I can give away enough to say Bear and Sindy do get married, but I ain't tellin' you more than that. you'll have to read it. Also, there is a mystery involved in the crime.
1. Chapter 1

Bear walked down the hall, he was on his way out of briefing. Sindy followed him close behind.

"When are we gonna tell them?" She asked.

"When the time is right. I think we should tell Ponch and Jon first," Bear said. As soon as he said that, Ponch was right beside him.

"Tell me and Jon what first?" He asked. Bear looked at Ponch.

"Wow, you are a great eavesdropper," he said. Ponch smiled.

"I know, so what did you wanna tell me? Oh and Jon too, I'll just tell him for you," Ponch said.

"Awe, you are sweet, but we are not ready to tell you guys. Did you hear that part of the conversation?" Bear asked.

"Yeah," Ponch said sadly.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just be waiting for you to tell me," he said. Then he walked away.

"Now I wish I told him," Bear said. Ponch came back.

"Really?" he asked.

"On second thought…No," Bear said. Ponch walked away again. Bear and Sindy walked to the break room for coffee.

"Sindy, do you think that Ponch was just bored, and wanted to talk to us?" Bear asked.

"I don't know. Ponch always acts like that," Sindy replied. Bear sat there in silence for a while. Then they heard a loud crash, and then everything was silent.

"What was that?" Sindy asked Bear. Bear was unsure.

"I don't know Sindy, I am a little scared to find out," Bear said. Judging by the silence, he thought either it was really bad, or so devastating that everyone was left speechless. Bear walked out into the hall, and his eyes got wide. He almost threw up. There was blood everywhere. Sindy came up behind Bear,

"Barry, what is going on?" She asked. Bear looked at her.

"Ponch is dead," Bear said. Sindy's eyes got wide.

"You're kidding right?" She asked. Bear looked at her.

"You look at him, and tell me otherwise," Bear said. Sindy looked past Bear, she saw blood all over the place. There was an uncomfortable amount of evidence that proved their friend was dead. She hugged Bear, and tried to keep from crying. It was unprofessional to cry. But Bear pointed out to her, that it is inhuman not to cry when a good friend dies. Sindy looked around for any sign as to what had happened. She could tell something had been dropped, because there was evidence of broken glass. There was also no indication as to what was dropped. And it still made no sense as to how in the world Ponch died like that. He was lying on his back, his head was split open, and there were lots of spots on him that had been bleeding. This is what scared her the most though, His eyes were wide open, and he was so lifeless.

"Barry, what in the world could've happened here?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I know one thing, glass was involved and Ponch is dead," Bear said. Sindy was still shaken up by the scene. She walked back into the break room she sat down, and put her head down on the table. When she put her head back up, Bear was there too.

"Sindy, it is gonna be ok. We can get through this…together," Bear said. Sindy looked up at Bear.

"Barry, I feel like part of this is my fault. Ponch wanted to talk to us, and we didn't tell him what we were gonna tell him. Now this happened. What if it could've been prevented…."

"Sindy, listen to me, it is not your fault," Bear said. Sindy calmed down a little it felt nice to hear someone telling her that. She thought differently, but at least Bear didn't believe it.

"Sindy, we should go talk to Getraer though," Bear said. He thought it was really odd that Getraer hadn't done anything about the accident in the hallway. He and Sindy went up to Getraer's office, and found out why Getraer never did anything. Getraer was also dead.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Bear turned to Sindy.

"Sindy, Getraer is dead," he said. Sindy felt like she was gonna be sick.

"Two officers killed in one day. The Sergeant, and Poncherello. Who would do this? It is not right," she said. Bear nodded his head in agreement. He then saw Jon walking into the report room.

"Jon!" He called. Jon looked over, he saw Bear and Sindy. Jon walked into Getraer's office.

"What in the world…" Jon began to talk. Then he looked at Bear and Sindy.

"Did you two see any of this happen? It is really gross. I am not grossed out by blood or anything, but this is just sick. Who would kill someone like this for no reason? Sarge doesn't have an enemies, and Ponch…." Jon stopped. Just the thought of Ponch made him sad. He had seen his best friend lying on the ground dead. He didn't know what happened. And it was nauseating.

"Jon, I am sorry about what happened to Ponch. I am really upset about it too. I wish I could catch that guy."

"Yeah, me too," Sindy said. Jon looked at them.

"Not only do I want to catch that guy, I want to kill him. My best friend didn't deserve to die. I hope that guy feels bad enough about this that he'll turn himself in. Or better yet commit suicide," Jon said. Bear's eyes got wide.

"Jon?"

"I am sorry Bear, I am mad. I can't believe this. It's one thing to hurt someone, but to kill an innocent person like Frank Poncherello, that is unacceptable," Jon said angrily.

"But Jon, killing someone, or wishing someone was dead is not the thing to do. How do you think Ponch would feel if he knew you were thinking like that?" Sindy asked.

"I honestly don't know. He has a different reaction to everything. I think he'd want me to not kill that guy," Jon said. He was just so upset still that he was a little confused. He wasn't sure what to think about the guy. He wasn't even sure what his best friend would say. Bear and Sindy realized that, and didn't say anything much to him more about that. Soon They heard someone in the halls. It was Grossie, he was leading a group of people to the crime scene.

"Looks like the Crime Scene Investigators are here," Bear said sadly. He hated to have to see them here at Central. A few guys came into Getraer's office.

"Hi, I'm Hank Bushel, and this is my partner Gary Smith. Can we ask you a few questions since you are here?"

"Sure, go ahead," Bear said. Sindy looked at him, with an expression that said, "Barry, I don't want to answer any questions." He looked at her,

"It'll be ok," he whispered.

 _Meanwhile….._

In the hall, there were people taking pictures, people checking Ponch's body for any signs as to what happened. People asking questions. There was a lot going on. Grossie was watching a lot of it, and wishing he didn't have to see any of this. He hated the thought of a close friend being dead, and his sergeant too. Soon someone walked in the door. Grossie turned to see the person, and thought he saw Ponch. It was Erik Evans. Grossie looked puzzled.

"Hi, I am Erik Evans. I am the sergeant they sent over here after hearing about the death of Sgt. Getraer. I will be here for a few weeks until a new sergeant comes along. Or maybe I'll just stay here," Erik said. Grossie shook Erik's hand. He was still freaked out by the fact that Erik looked so much like Ponch. Erik was looking around a bit. Then he saw the dead body of officer Frank Poncherello.

"Ponch was killed?" He said to himself in disbelief.

"I never thought you could die Ponch. You seemed to somehow manage to live through every single terrible accident or anything that happened to you. I hate to see your life ended while you're still so young," Erik said. He was talking to Ponch, but he knew Ponch was dead, and wouldn't respond. It just helps to get through everything, if you talk out loud. Grossie walked up to Erik.

"Um Sgt. Evans?"

"You can call me Erik," Erik said.

"Ok, Erik… Do you know Ponch?" Grossie asked.

"Of course, he has been my best friend since preschool, maybe before then," Erik replied.

"Was it your idea or his idea to look like twins?" Grossie asked.

"Neither, it just happened. Oh, and we are not twins, he is a few pounds lighter than me, and a little darker too," Erik said. Grossie smiled.

"You could've fooled me. I never would've noticed that," Grossie said. Erik smiled.

"Yeah, it was funny when my mom and his mom used to get us mixed up," Erik said. He laughed at the memory. Then his smile faded.

"What happened here anyway?" He asked.

"No clue," Grossie said.

"Well, whoever did this deserves a big kick in the pants," Erik said. Grossie smiled slightly. That sounded a little funny. Erik walked into the office, and saw Getraer's dead body.

"This is sick," he said. He began to look around for clues, he liked to help out the C.S.I.'s even though they always told him not to.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Erik walked out of the office, he saw something that most people hadn't seen yet. He walked over. There, underneath the mailboxes that were connected to the wall laid a rock. It had blood on it. It also had a small piece of skin on it.

"Eww, I know who that belongs to. I hate to see this," Erik said sadly. He turned his head, and looked at Ponch's dead body that was still there. He wished that they would take it away already. He hated to see it. It just was a reminder that his best friend was dead. Sindy and Bear walked over to Erik.

"Hi, I'm Sindy Cahill."

"I'm Barry Baricza, but my friends call me Bear," Bear said. Erik smiled.

"Hi, I am Sgt. Erik Evans, just call me Erik," Erik said. Then he looked at Sindy's left hand. There was a very nice diamond ring on it.

"Wow, that's a pretty ring you got there Sindy," he said.

"Thanks, Barry got it for me. We are engaged, that is what we were gonna tell Ponch today sometime," Sindy said.

"Congratulations, Ponch would be happy for you guys," Erik said.

"Yeah, I know he would. Say, you said your name was Erik Evans, you wouldn't happen to be that friend that Ponch talks about a lot would you?" Bear asked.

"I don't know, is it all good things he says?"

"Yeah."

"Then yeah, I probably am the one he talks about. He's never said a bad thing about me in his life. While at least not that I know of," Erik said with a smile. Even his smile was a lot like Ponch's.

"Oh, where are the C.S.I. guys? I found something for them," Erik said. Bear turned his head,

"They are right there," he said. Erik walked over to them.

"Hey guys, when you get the chance, there is some important evidence under that mailbox that could help you," Erik said. One of the guys rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Erik," he said. The lead of the C.S.I. group was a guy named Nathan Charles. He was a tall man, with a bushy mustache. He strongly disliked Erik with a passion. Erik always seemed to be at the place where Nathan was, and always found the most important clues before the C.S.I's did. It made them feel like they were not very professional. They hated that feeling. Nathan looked at Erik. He was taller than the five foot nine Puerto Rican. He looked down at him and glared.

"Erik, if you are always gonna be in our way finding clues before us why don't you just join the C.S.I's?" He asked. He had asked this a few times before.

"I don't want to. I want to be the Sergeant at the CHP," Erik said. That was how he always responded. Really he did want to. He just didn't want to work for Nathan. Nathan was a jerk to everyone especially Erik. Nathan stared down at Erik a little longer, then walked away. Erik rolled his eyes,

"That guy is odd. I don't know why he hates me. I am just trying to make his life easier," Erik said. Then someone that worked for Nathan came up to Erik. It was a lady named Bethannie Young. She was a short very beautiful lady with long brown hair. Lots of people loved her. She was really nice to everyone she met, even if they didn't deserve it.

"Hi Erik, thanks for the help. I know that Nathan is a jerk, but he really does like it when you give us help. But lately he hasn't liked it so much, because the people higher up than him are starting to think that you'd be better at his job than he is. They have been threatening him, saying that they'd try to get you to take his place if this keeps up," Bethannie said.

"Well, I never wanted to make him lose his job. I just wanted to help. He should've told me these things," Erik said. He smiled at Bethannie.

"Thanks for the info, I'll try to keep from interfering with your work," Erik said.

"He'll really appreciate it, but to be completely honest with you, I like getting to see you a lot. You'd be a better leader than he ever will be," Bethannie said. Erik smiled.

"Um, Erik, I know this is gonna seem weird. I mean the girl isn't supposed to ask this. I just…." Bethannie was trying to say something to him, but she stopped and felt slightly embarrassed. She was blushing a bunch.

"I think I get what you are trying to say. Bethannie, do you wanna go out with me?" Erik asked. She had a big smile spread across her face.

"I'd love to," she said.

"Bethannie get over here!" Nathan yelled.

"Sorry Erik, gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Here's my number," Bethannie said quickly pulling out a business card from her pocket. She handed it to him.

"Call me tonight," she said. Then she rushed off to go see what Nathan wanted. Erik smiled. He walked into his office. It was Getraer's office. They had taken Getraer's dead body out of there, and were still investigating things. Erik then got an amazing idea. He rushed over to Sindy and Bear.

"Hey guys, how would you like to go out on a double date with me and Bethannie Young? I never have really been out on a date by myself I get nervous. Ponch always was just fine though, so he took my out on double dates so I wouldn't be as scared to go out with someone. I guess I just fear having an awkward silence moment if you know what I mean. With Ponch being there, there was never a moment of silence," Erik said with a smile. Bear and Sindy smiled.

"Ok, sounds good. When do you want to do it?"

"Well, I have to call her tonight to discuss that. She already agreed to go, she just didn't have enough time to talk to long," Erik said.

"OK, well let us know," Bear said. Erik smiled.

"I will," he said.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Erik, Bethannie, Sindy, and Bear, all sat at a table. It wasn't a very romantic restaurant they went to. But the girls wanted to go to Taco Bell. So that is where they went. They just all dressed up as if it were a fancy restaurant. Erik and Bear were expecting them to want to go to a fancy restaurant.

"Erik, you seem kinda quiet today," Bethannie pointed out.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Ponch. It is so hard to work at the station that he died working at. He died at work too. We basically had the same job, sometimes I wonder if the person that killed him was trying to kill me not Ponch. It has happened a few times were Ponch got into trouble because he looked like me. I was the one that was in trouble those times, not Ponch. But he acted as if it was him that did whatever it was I did. He liked to keep me out of trouble as much as he could. Even if that meant he had to be in trouble so much more," Erik said. Bethannie looked deep into Erik's dark brown eyes. She loved them. They seemed to have this troubled confused type of expression to them that went along with the facial expression he had.

"Erik, you are just finding a creative way to say this is your fault. Jon was doing the same thing today. He said that he thought that he did something, and someone killed Ponch because he was Jon's partner," Bear said.

"You want to know what I think though?" Bethannie asked them.

"I'd love to. You are the Investigator," Erik said. He loved Bethannie's voice. It was always so sweet, and gentle just like she was.

"I think that someone killed Getraer first, and Ponch happened to see it through the window over by the mailboxes. The man saw Ponch watching, and got scared. He reached for any object he could find nearby, of which happened to be a rock. He threw it, the window broke, and the rock hit Ponch in the head. He threw it at a fast speed, and hit Ponch right in the head, and Ponch fell to the ground injured. Then the guy came at Ponch, grabbed the rock, and beat on him, until Ponch was dead."

"That explains the broken glass, and the blood everywhere, and the rock. But if that was what happened why didn't we hear Ponch scream?" Bear asked.

"Maybe he didn't scream," Sindy said.

"Why wouldn't he? I mean, who wouldn't scream in pain if someone was beating on them?" Erik asked.

"Well, Ponch is a very smart person, in his own way. Ponch knew that the only reason he was being killed was because he witnessed the murder of Joe Getraer. So he knew that if he made a noise it would draw attention to someone, and they would witness him being killed. Then they would possibly be killed also. He didn't want anyone harmed, and by knowing that no one was in the halls, or anything, he decided to try being in pain quietly, and not screaming or catching anyone's attention. He didn't want anyone else killed," Bethannie said.

"Wow, that makes sense now that you say it Bethannie. Ponch is the type of guy to not want anyone else harmed," Bear said.

"Yeah, but I just wish he would've made a sound. Then we could've saved him, and he'd still be here," Sindy said.

"I know what you mean Sindy. I wish he was still here too. It would be fun to be his boss," Erik said. He missed Ponch like crazy, but he tried to not cry about it. Or get to upset to the point he wanted to kill someone, like Jon wanted to.

"Did you ever tell Nathan about your ideas?" Erik asked.

"If I did, he'd take all the credit for them," Bethannie replied.

"I think you should tell him anyway. At least we know that you deserve the credit," Erik said.

"I guess you are right," Bethannie said. Then looked at Bear.

"So, when are you two getting married?"

"The wedding is next month. It's been planned for a while. We wanted a small wedding though. So we waited a little while before telling anyone about it. In case we had second thoughts. Of which we knew we wouldn't. We are to in love with each other to be separated forever," Bear said smiling at Sindy. Sindy smiled back. Then the power went out. Everything was dark.

"What happened?" Sindy asked.

"The power went out," Erik said. He pulled out a flash light.

"It seems to me like it was forced to go out. Why else would we lose power?" Erik said.

"I agree, but who would take away the power at Taco Bell?" Bethannie asked. Erik looked out the window, and saw a dark figure out there staring at them. The person's eyes were glowing in the dark.

"Everybody get down. Someone is watching us," Erik said. Everyone ducked below the table.

"What are we gonna do?" Bear asked Erik. Erik looked over at Bethannie.

"Any bright ideas Bethannie?" he asked sweetly hoping she had one.

"Um…"Bethannie began to think. Then they all heard glass shattering. It all landed on the table the was over them.

"Some is after one of us. Or all of us," Bear said freaked out a little.

"We need to get out of here." Erik said. He looked over at Bear.

"Will you lead us out of here? Just crawl over to the next table," Erik whispered.

"Sure," Bear replied.

"Everyone follow Bear," Erik whispered. They all began to crawl right behind Bear to the next table. Soon after that they glass shatter from the window that they were by now.

"That person is totally after us," Sindy said.

"Erik Evans, you can't hide from me forever." Came a really deep voice that was not familiar at all.

"Come on out and face me," the voice said. Erik was freaked out. He decided he would come out and see what the guy wanted. But he was scared.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Erik stood up slowly, he was shaking with fear. He had no clue who that guy was. He looked at him, and still couldn't tell. He'd never heard a voice like that. The person that was talking was about as tall as Jon, and the same build. Erik almost thought it was Jon. But it couldn't be Jon didn't have a deep voice like that.

"W-W-What do you want?" Erik asked nervously. The man laughed evilly.

"Come closer," he said. Erik stepped a little closer.

"Who are you?" Erik asked.

"You mean you don't know? I am the guy that gave you your new job at Central."

"You're the one that killed Sgt. Getraer, and Frank Poncherello?" Erik asked.

"Yes."

"Why'd you do it?" Erik asked.

"Why not?"

"Tell me this, did you come there planning on killing Ponch?"

"No, like the lady said to you, Ponch just was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was killed because he saw and knew too much," the guy said. His voice didn't seem as deep as he kept talking. It changed a lot. As if the guy didn't have a deep voice, but tried to have one.

"Who are you?"

"You already know me Erik. I don't need to tell you who I am."

"I am confused, you seem to know who I am. I have not the slightest idea who you are." The man ignored Erik. He then said Bear's name, and told him to come out. Soon he had each one of them standing out there were he could see them.

"I can't hide any longer. I am turning myself in. If you can catch me," he said.

"What?" Bear asked.

"You heard me. If you can catch me, I'll go to jail without a fight," the man said.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that? If you killed someone, and have been hiding, why would you want to go to jail? Most people would be hiding still," Sindy said.

"Maybe he really does wanna go to jail," Bear said. Erik was still unsure what to think about this. He turned and looked at Bethannie.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think that we should try to catch him. I wanna get my hands on the guy that killed two innocent cops," Bethannie said. Erik turned and looked at the guy again.

"Ok, we'll try to catch you," he said. The guy smiled an evil looking smile. He turned and began to run. Erik was first to take off after him. Followed by Bethannie, and then Bear and Sindy. The guy was fast. Erik didn't expect him to be that fast. He ran into a forest that was nearby a park. Erik and Bethannie went in. Bear and Sindy stayed out looking around the outside for the guy. It was dark outside, Erik had a flashlight so they could see. Suddenly something dropped down from the trees, and began fighting with Erik. It was the man. He had landed on top of Erik and was trying to kill him.

"I knew you wouldn't turn yourself in without a fight," Erik said.

"I knew you'd be smart enough to figure that one out. I mean you are a lot like your old best friend Ponch," the man said. This time when the man spoke his voice sounded a lot like Jon Baker's voice.

"Jon?" Erik asked. As he still fought to get free.

"Yeah, you figured out it was me," Jon said. Bethannie watched from a few inches away. Her eyes widened in shock.

"But you were so upset about the death of Ponch and Getraer… How could you be the one that did it?" Bethannie asked.

"Getraer was really starting to get on my nerves. I had to find some way to get rid of him. I never wanted to kill Ponch. But I knew him well enough to know that if I didn't he'd tell someone what I did," Jon said.

"How come he never made a noise when you tried to kill him? I know if a friend attacked Ponch like that, he'd say something to them," Erik said still struggling to get Jon off of him. He could barely breathe Jon was choking him.

"I forced him to be quiet. He could barely breathe enough to say anything to me after what I did. I actually don't feel too bad about it either. He was also kind of annoying sometimes," Erik was really bothered by this. _"How could Jon do this? Ponch was his best friend. I'd never kill my best friend."_

"Erik, are you having trouble breathing?" Jon asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah, but its ok. I'll get free before you can kill me," Erik said.

"What, you don't wanna be with your best friend?" Jon asked. Erik was displeased by that comment. He grabbed Jon, and then flipped him on his back. Jon laid on the ground for a few seconds. Erik took that time to catch his breath. Jon got up, and came at Erik. Erik began to fight with Jon. Bethannie called 9-1-1. She hoped that the police would show up soon, and help take care of Jon. Jon heard her calling 9-1-1 and began to come at her. Erik saw that.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled. He jumped on Jon's back, and tried to choke him, and get him to leave Bethannie alone.

"Run Bethannie! Get outta here!" He yelled.

"But Erik, I don't want to leave you hear. I don't wanna be investigating your death," Bethannie said.

"Bethannie, I love you. I don't want you to get hurt," Erik told her. Bethannie was touched by that. No one ever had loved her. She had loved people, but no one loved her back.

"Ok, I'll go get help," she said. Erik was pleased to hear that. Bethannie ran off. And now it was just Erik and Jon alone in the woods.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Authors note: I know Jon would never kill any of his friends, especially not Ponch. But it added an interesting twist to the story. I hope you like it._


	6. Chapter 6

Bethannie ran out of the forest.

"Bethannie, where's Erik?" Bear asked.

"He's in there. He told me to go get help. He's fighting with Jon."

"Jon?"

"Yes, Jon was the one who murdered Getraer and Ponch," Bethannie said. Sindy and Bear's eyes got wide.

"Jon?" They asked in unison it was hard to believe Jon Baker would do such a thing.

"Yeah, Jon Baker," Bethannie said. Bear and Sindy were in shock.

"I can't believe Jon would do this," Bear said. Bethannie saw flashing lights in the distance. She couldn't wait to go back and save Erik.

 _Meanwhile…._

Erik and Jon still continued fighting. Jon threw Erik into a tree. Erik slowly got back up he tried to avoid fighting a bunch with Jon. He really didn't wanna fight with him. Jon came closer to Erik he had a knife. Erik backed away from Jon. Soon Jon was chasing Erik through the forest, trying to kill him. Erik was terrified.

"I sure hope that help arrives soon. Jon sure needs it," he told himself. He hid behind a tree.

"You can't hide forever Erik. I'll find you," Jon said. Erik was surprised that hiding behind that tree was a good hiding spot. He decided to climb it. He climbed the tree pretty fast, and stayed there and watched as Jon walked around on the ground. Jon was looking for him. Erik could feel his heart beating fast. He accidentally kicked a small part of a branch, it fell and hit Jon in the head. Jon looked up and saw Erik. Erik smiled nervously fearing for his life. He didn't want to die. Jon began to try to shake the tree. In hopes of Erik falling and dying. Erik held on tight, determined not to go to the ground. Jon realizing that shaking the tree was no use, he couldn't do it, began to climb the tree. Quickly Erik climbed down the other side of the tree, and began running away from Jon again. Jon jumped down, and started to chase Erik. Erik thought that he heard voices. He hoped that meant help was on the way. He turned back to see how far Jon was from him. Jon was pretty close. Erik kept running. Then what he had feared most happened. He tripped over a fallen tree branch and fell to the ground. Jon was coming much too fast for Erik to waste any time. He got up, but falling had slowed him down a bit. His ankle hurt. He kept running, then he couldn't run anymore. He stopped to catch his breath. He didn't notice how close Jon was now. When he looked up, Jon was right in front of him. Erik's eyes got wide with fear. He put his arms up for self defense.

"Don't hurt me please," he said. Jon threw his head back and laughed.

"Why not?" He asked when he finished laughing.

"I…Have a girlfriend," Erik said. Jon rolled his eyes.

"You are so much like Ponch, it hurts," Jon said. Erik wasn't sure how to respond to that. Then a few people ran over and grabbed Jon. Erik felt quite a bit relieved. He wasn't gonna get killed today. One of the officers looked over at Erik and smiled.

"Hi," he said. His voice reminded him of Ponch.

"Hi," Erik replied. Slightly confused, the other officers took Jon away. The one officer that was talking to Erik hugged him tightly.

"I haven't seen you since after graduating high school," he said.

"Yeah, that was a little while ago wasn't it?" Erik said still confused.

"Don't tell me you don't know who I am."

"Um…."

"Erik, it's me, Ponch."

"Ponch, but you were dead…." Erik began to say.

"Supposed to be dead. There's a difference. I never died, I almost did. Everyone thought I was dead," Ponch said. Erik got happy.

"You mean you never did die. That is great. What about Getraer did he really die?"

"Sadly yeah, there was nothing they could do to stop him from dying," Ponch replied.

"Wait, when I saw you last, you were dead."

"No, just pretty close to it," Ponch said.

"So what happened?" Erik asked.

"Um, I saw Jon killing Getraer. I was super confused and freaked out at first. It made no sense. Jon saw me watching from the window, and tried to kill me. Jon left when he thought I was dead. I wasn't fully conscious but I could hear things. Sindy and Bear were upset. Jon pretended to be upset. You were there. I wanted to talk to you. Did you ever wonder why I wasn't taken away as fast as they took Getraer away?"

"Yeah, I was really disturbed by it," Erik replied.

"Well, one smart person came over and was able to find my pulse. So she told her boss that I wasn't dead. He of course didn't believe her. But he said he'd check it out later. When he did he was actually relieved to find out that I wasn't dead. He took me to the hospital, and I was taken care of there. No one was allowed to tell anyone that I was still alive. At least not until after we caught Jon. They didn't want any confusion. So, for a while I got to pretend to be dead. Now I am close to normal again. Just a few stitches and bad memories of my best friend trying to kill me," Ponch said. Erik was just so relieved to hear that story. Ponch wasn't dead, Bear and Sindy could still tell Ponch what they wanted to tell him. Erik and Ponch walked out of the forest together telling each other everything they'd been through the past few weeks. By the time they got to the end of the forest and where out, Bethannie ran over to Erik. She hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried about you," she said.

"I was worried about you too. I almost thought that something happened to you," Erik said.

"I see you found Ponch," Bethannie said with a smile.

"More like he found me," Erik replied.

"Isn't it great that he isn't dead. I was the one that found that out," Bethannie told Erik.

"Do Bear and Sindy know?" Erik asked.

"No, but I figured he could tell them," Bethannie replied. Ponch got a huge smile on his face. He walked up behind Bear and Sindy, and hugged both of them. They screamed at first, scared that someone had touched them. Then calmed down.

"Oh, hi Erik," they said.

"Erik, I'm not Erik. I'm Ponch," Ponch said.

"We're not falling for that," Bear said. Erik and Bethannie walked over.

"Not falling for what?" Erik asked. Bear and Sindy looked at Erik, then they looked at Ponch.

"What is going on here?" Sindy asked.

"I never died," Ponch replied. Bear and Sindy had been hoping for that for a long time. Bear and Sindy hugged Ponch tightly.

"Oh Ponch, I am so glad you're ok," Sindy said.

"Me too, I just wish we would've known you weren't dead so much sooner," Bear said.

"Hey, not even Jon knows that I am not dead. Only those C.S.I people, and a few doctors knew. Well I did too," Ponch said with a smile.

"I see you got a lot of stitches though," Sindy said.

"Yeah, but they won't be there for too long. And the doctor said my scars probably won't show up much. That made me happy…." Ponch paused for a second.

"Hey Sindy, nice ring. Was there something you and Bear wanted to tell me about that?" Ponch asked.

"Ponch, me and Barry are getting married," Sindy said. Ponch's eyes got wide. He was filled with excitement.

"That is amazing. I am so happy for you two," he said.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the wedding," Bear said.

"Are you kidding, even if I wasn't invited I'd be there," Ponch said. Bear laughed.

"Yep, that sounds like you," he said. They all laughed about that for a bit. It was great to know Ponch wasn't dead.

 _To Be Continued_


	7. Chapter 7

Bear and Sindy stood there in front of the preacher. He had just said, "You may kiss the bride." Bear and Sindy were kissing. Ponch sat in the front row, he had tears of joy in his eyes. The wedding was beautiful Sindy looked amazing. Ponch was happy that he never died, and he was able to be here to witness this marvelous event. As Bear and Sindy walked down the aisle together on their way out the door, everyone was getting up to leave. There would be a small reception after the wedding, and as soon as it ended Bear and Sindy would leave for their four week honey moon.

 _Meanwhile…._

At the reception, Bear and Sindy danced together for a while. Enjoying every minute of it. Erik walked over to Bethannie.

"Hey, anyone is allowed to dance, do you wanna dance with me?"

"I'd love too," Bethannie replied. She and Erik walked out to the dance floor together. Ponch sat at the table eating with Grossie.

"Hey Ponch, are you gonna eat that sandwich?" Grossie asked.

"Grossie, you have your own sandwich," Ponch replied.

"Yeah, well your looks better," Grossie said.

"They are exactly the same," Ponch said rolling his eyes. He passed his sandwich over to Grossie.

"You can have it though. I'm gonna go see if that lovely lady over there wants to dance with me," Ponch said. He walked over to his girlfriend Sarah.

"Hey, do you wanna dance?"

"Of course I do," she replied. She hugged Ponch, then they walked out to the dance floor together.

 _Meanwhile…_

Bear and Sindy left for their honey moon. Erik, Bethannie, Ponch and Sarah all decided they'd clean up the place.

"That was a great wedding," Bethannie said.

"Yeah, I agree," Sarah replied.

"I liked it, Sindy and Bear are happy," Ponch said. Erik smiled.

"Yeah, they make a great couple," he said. He smiled at Bethannie.

"Should we tell them?" Bethannie asked.

"Yes, you should," Ponch said. Erik and Bethannie smiled.

"You don't know what we are talking about," Erik said.

"I know, but I will know soon," he replied. Sarah smiled at Ponch.

"So, what's up?" Sarah asked.

"Me and Bethannie are engaged." Erik announced.

"Seriously? So are me and Sarah," Ponch replied. Bethannie smiled. Sarah was her sister, she was happy to see that she was with a great guy.

"That is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe we can all plan our weddings together," Ponch said. He hated planning things alone.

"That sounds good," Erik replied. Ponch and Sarah were happy to hear that Erik and Bethannie were gonna get married. Ponch told Sarah he thought it was gonna happen. Sarah and Ponch exchanged glances at each other. Ponch's expression said, "I told you." Sarah's expression said, "Yeah, I know." Erik laughed,

"I can read that expression perfectly," he said to Ponch. Ponch smiled.

"Yeah, you've seen it to many times," Ponch said. Erik smiled,

"I guess so., he replied.

The

End

 _Authors note: It ends here, for now. I am planning a sequel. Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
